Arriving in England, 1940
The gang arrived in Pepperinge Eye and spotted Sonja, who is completely safe and just made into town. Jake: Look, dad. Sonja's okay. Ratchet: Yeah, you're right. Alister: Sonja... Sonja: Alister... - The two gladly embraced as the rest of the group walked towards Sonja. Reia: Glad to see you safe and sound. But how come you're here in England? Sonja: Diana has a fashion show going on. So me, Cleo and my friends might come and see her for the fashion show. Jake: Wow.. Aunt Sonja, I didn't know Diana has a fashion talent.. Sasha: She always has. Ratchet: Look, Sonja. I know this fashion show is important to you, and-- Sofia: Oh, that's right. Sonja, any idea why 'you-know-who' is after us instead of you? Sonja: The Shadowling Trio: Pixie Dark, Shadow Moon and Moona and the Queen of the Shadowlings; Vixion.. Alister: Yeah, that's them. But why they bother with us? Reia: (No... Not again...) Sonja: They wanted you dead. Ratchet: What!? Genis: This..can't be happening.. Reia: They are maybe determined to hunt us down, but we need to make sure what we are up against before we get a chance to strike back. Ratchet: That might be a wise choice. Genis: Sonja, we didn't do anything to them.. Did we?? Sonja: Yeah...I don't know why there after me, but they wanted you dead, so they have a big advantage of capturing me. Ratchet: Great.. Another 'damsel in distress' scheme.. Raine: At any rate, the trio are after us first. That's all we need to know. Reia: Oh, I almost forgot. Is there anyone else with you for the fashion show you are going to attend, Sonja? Sonja: Oh, yeah. There's Sonic, Shadow, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Toad and Diana's family. Reia: At least, you have some entertainment in England with someone. Ratchet: Ahh! What's that!? Clank: What? - Suddenly, the Old Home Guard walked their way towards town with several friends Ratchet and Clank remembers, including Emil and Marta. The parade was dismissed and the small group encountered Ratchet and Sonja. Genis: Sheena?? Sheena: Genis? Raine? Presea? What you guys doing here?? Presea: We have joined Ratchet, captain of the 2nd Galactic Republic, for we have answered a call for help. Sheena: Captain, huh? Sounds cool. And this young warrior is Sonja, right? Alister: Yeah, but how did you know? Sheena: Genis told me all about her. He said you are very brave, Sonja. Sonja: Me? Awww...Thanks! Sheena: No problem. Anyway, my scouts have located three girls who are searching for you. Ratchet: The Shadowling Trio again.. Sheena: Yep. The best option is to hide somewhere safe and I know just the people to ask. Marta: That would be me. Ratchet: Emil? Marta? Tenebrae? What are you guys doing here? Emil: Sheena asks us to help the The Lombax Six and the Heartcatch Pretty Cure teams to safety. Jake: The-- Heart-what who-cure??? Sonja: Heartcatch Pretty Cure. They are friends of me and the Lombax Five. Jake: Oops.. Sorry, Aunt Sonja. Sonja: That's okay, Jake. Ratchet: So, where is this place to hide, anyway? Tenebrae: I believe Ms. Price is the perfect choice. She is assigned to look after three kids until further notice. Reia: Oh, that's right. This is the year 1940. Ratchet: The Germans... Sasha: Sonja, what Ratchet is trying to say is, we know that the fashion show is important to you, but we really need your help and Sheena's too. Sonja: Alright. - Just as Sonja said something, Eglantine Price arrived and picks up her package and the gang also found three kids from London. Raine: These poor children have nowhere else to go.. Alister: Hold on.. I had an idea. - Sonja Smiles at Alister. Sheena: What's that, Alister? Alister: We'll take our positions as babysitters for Charlie, Carrie and Paul. We'll also help Ms. Price with her current role. Ratchet: Current role? As what? Alister: Normally I would say it, but I don't want to start a riot by accident.. Sonja: Ohhh.... Ratchet: I guess that would make sense. Alister: Plus she has a house to herself, which gives us an advantage. Sonja: That's right, Peppermint Cake. - Both Genis and Sheena looked each other with confusion. Ratchet: Then it's settled. Reia and Sofia will be the eyes and ears. Reia: Understood, captain. Ratchet: Genis can cook for the party, Sheena can be the scout-- Sheena: I'll send some scouts across the Pepperinge Eye. Alister: Sonja, can you tell your friends to meet us at Miss Price's house? Sonja: You got it. *Takes out her cell phone and calls her friends* Ellie, Sienna, Scarlett, Diana, Summer. Come to Miss Price's house, okay? Diana (In the phone): You got it! We'll be here in 10 seconds. If it's okay with my manager. Sonja: Alright. *Hangs up* They're coming. Clank: Well, that didn't take too long. Ratchet: Come on, we better get moving before we are spotted. - The gang run towards Miss Price's house as fast as they can. 20 minutes later, the Shadowling Trio arrived in the town square, only to find the Old Home Guard instead of Ratchet and Sonja. Shadow Moon: You there! Solider 1: Eh, what do you want? Can't you see I'm taking on a position here!? Shadow Moon: Where is Ratchet and the others?! Solider 1: Talking about some tools for no reason, asking suspicious questions.. Solider 2: What's going on here? Solider 1: This goth girl is asking for tools. Solider 2: You know, it's not every day girls can be mechanics.. Shadow Moon: ARGH!! You idiots! I'm not talking about the tool! We are talking about a yellow Lombax who carries a robot on the back, named Clank! Pixie Dark: And a girl who is just like Ratchet but a female who has brown hair and eyes! Solider 1: Wow.. These girls really do know when to get high, huh? Solider 2: Oh, shut your behind! Look ladies, if this is important, I think I saw some strange cats on 2nd street, just a few blocks from Portobello Road. Pixie Dark: Finally, a lead! Moona: I'm not sure this is a good idea.. Pixie Dark: Oh, shut up! We can't risk getting ourselves lost in some random street. Shadow Moon: Quickly, to 2nd Street! - The Shadowling Trio ran towards the assigned street, which they didn't know is a pet store at the end of 2nd street, while Ratchet and the gang arrived in Miss Price's house. Category:Scenes